


Maneater!

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Edging, M/M, PIV, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Trans Male Character, cum is talked about a lot, ludwig is trans too but he's had the surgeries, uhh there's some spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In comparison to what they were doing now, however, waxplay seemed barbaric. That’s how it felt, at least. Because now, they were standing together in line at Starbucks, and a little bullet vibrator was buzzing incessantly inside of him. His arm was wrapped around Ludwig’s, and he dug his nails into the other man’s bicep, hoping that he was coming off as a shy clingy boyfriend, and not like his knees were about to go out from under him.idk Arthur gets fucked in a starbucks bathroom
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	Maneater!

When Ludwig said he wanted to spice up their sex life, he thought maybe they’d do some role-playing. Maybe some pet-play, that was something he’d always wanted to indulge in a little bit. Arthur was frankly pretty open to most things, and Ludwig never hesitated to bring up new, fun things for them to try. Sometimes, they ended badly. Like when Arthur had handcuffed Ludwig to the bed and said the safeword the second Art pulled out the strap. That had been bad. And their little experiment with wax-play...Yeah. Unfortunately, everyone in their apartment learned about that one. Explaining to your next door neighbor that you’d set off the fire alarms because you accidentally knocked over a candle during sex was ranked up as the worst moment of Arthur’s life. Hey, at least they hadn’t actually burned down the apartment building. 

In comparison to what they were doing now, however, waxplay seemed barbaric. That’s how it felt, at least. Because now, they were standing together in line at Starbucks, and a little bullet vibrator was buzzing incessantly inside of him. His arm was wrapped around Ludwig’s, and he dug his nails into the other man’s bicep, hoping that he was coming off as a shy clingy boyfriend, and not like his knees were about to go out from under him. He sucked in a breath, taking a step forward as they moved up in line.  _ Fuck,  _ walking made it so much fucking worse, and he bit down on his lip to keep a moan from slipping out from between his lips. 

“Are you okay?” The vibrator bumped down a notch and Arthur relaxed a bit, able to properly catch his breath for a second. He tilted his head up, glaring at his boyfriend. He didn’t doubt for a second that Ludwig was just asking that to hear him answer in that shaking voice the other blonde loved so much. Arthur tightened his grip on his arm, giving him a tight-lipped smile and nod. 

“Mm. Can I go sit down?” He asked, gently tugging Ludwig’s arm. His boyfriend nodded and Arthur was immediately off, finding a booth pushed off into the corner. As soon as he sat down, the vibrator picked up it’s speed again and he jerked, clamping his hand over his mouth to silence a squeak. It was so intense, and the pressure from the seam of his jeans pressing against his clit just amplified the feeling of pleasure. He let a puff of breath leave him, muffling the sound of his panting against his hand. 

His thighs were shaking, his own juices wetting the inside of his briefs, hips occasionally pushing forward so the seam would grind against his clit. All of this and he was trying  _ not  _ to look like he was about to cum in his pants. The speed of the little bullet inside of him kept changing, and he could see Ludwig’s hand shifting in his pocket as he teased him. Jesus fucking Christ. He’d fucked around with sadists before, but this was different. Squirming in his seat, biting down on his thumb to stop himself from moaning felt so much worse than any painplay he’d experimented with. 

His toes curled in his shoes, a pathetic whine leaving him against his will. Oh, fuck. He wanted to cum so bad, and each time he thought he was reaching that peak the vibrator would adjust again or stop altogether. It was so fucking fustrating, Ludwig constantly keeping him just on the edge of finishing, of going over the edge and cumming. Originally, he’d been embarrassed of the idea of doing all of this in public. But now he didn’t care anymore, he’d been kept so close to finishing for too long. They’d started in the car, with the other man’s hand rubbing against his thigh as Arthur played with the settings. Then they’d switched off control when they got to the Starbucks, and the brit had spent the last twenty minutes on the brink of cumming. 

Arthur’s breath suddenly got heavy, head ducking down to stare at the table. Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck,  _ he was so close. His thighs were trembling, and he had to bite down even harder on the skin of his thumb. The beginning tingle of his orgasm started to creep up on him, a heat sliding down from his lower stomach and expanding. Oh, fuck, fuck-

And then it stopped, the vibratior stilling completely inside of him. He could have cried, shoulders slumping and his muscles relaxing as he struggled to subtly catch his breath. Ludwig joining him at the booth was barely noticed, until the tea Arthur wanted was set in front of him. He didn’t want it anymore, body too hot and hands shaking way too much. 

“I was so close,” he breathed, looking up at his boyfriend who looked way too pleased with himself for the situation. Ludwig shrugged, his blue eyes shining with mischief. Obviously, he was getting off on it too, but it still made Arthur huff to see just how much pleasure he was getting out of denying Arthur an orgasm over and over again. 

“Sorry.” 

“I wanna cum,” Arthur whimpered, reaching across the table with a grabby, needy hand and taking Ludwig’s in his own. He was sweating, and Ludwig’s cold hand was both refreshing and comforting. He found his hips working again, relishing in the little relief that he got from the seam in his pants and squeezing his thighs together tightly. 

“Do you?” 

Now Ludwig was just fucking with him. Like he hadn’t been before. He looked up, glaring at him. “Fuck you.” 

“Really, Arthur. I thought we could have a nice tea together without you acting like this.” Ludwig had the audacity to chuckle when Arthur kicked him under the table for that comment. It felt like he’d finally caught his breath, but he was still so incredibly horny. The bullet was still inside of him, continuously shifting and pressing against his walls whenever he moved. He didn’t doubt that Ludwig was throbbing in his boxerswatching him too. 

“Please let me cum.” Begging in public was a new low for Arthur, his body burning in a combination of shame and arousal. And then, of course, the arousal because of the shame. 

“Why should I?” 

Arthur whined, grabbing at the edge of the table needily. “I’ve been good,” he breathed. His hand was still grasped in Ludwig’s, and after checking that nobody was looking at them, tucked away in the corner of the cafe, he brought the bigger man’s thumb to his lips and slipped it into his mouth, sucking it in earnest. Ludwig’s hand curled, cupping his cheek with rough fingers. Arthur’s green eyes met Ludwig’s, staring at him as his tongue worked around the digit in his mouth. When it pulled from between his lips, he let out a low keening noise. 

“Go to the bathroom,” he said, and Arthur blinked a few times, wondering if he heard his boyfriend right. The serious look told him that yes, he had in fact heard him right. Alright. Getting fucked in a bathroom wasn’t the weirdest place he’d taken it, and really, he couldn’t make himself worry about it for more than a few seconds. With shaking legs, he stood and crossed the small cafe to the bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty and he slid into one of the stalls, leaving it unlocked. But as soon as he had some privacy, he was leaning against the wall of the stall and working his jeans and underwear down, blushing to himself at the sight of his own cum sticking to his underwear in a thin, clear line. His fingers went down, rubbing his sensitive clit before sinking inside of him and pulling the vibrator out, just to push it back in and begin to fuck himself. He knew that this wasn’t what Ludwig had wanted, but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He wanted to fucking cum, and he was going to do that if Ludwig wanted him to or not. 

Finally cumming after so long was like a shock up his spine. Arthur’s head went back, loudly knocking against the bathroom stall as the other hand clamped over his mouth, silencing the moans trying to escape from his throat. And then his legs went out, making him sink to the ground in a squat as he continued to pump the vibrator inside of himself through the orgasm. He nearly teared up from it all. 

And that’s how Ludwig found him, when he finally had the decency to join him. Panting on the floor of a public bathroom, pants around his knees with the vibrator still pushed inside of him. Ludwig sighed, locking the stall behind him. Arthur just tilted his head back, meeting Ludwig’s disapproving frown with a grin of his own. 

“This was not how this was supposed to go,” he was scolded, and Arthur shrugged weakly. 

“Sorry.” 

“I really don’t think you are sorry, Arthur.” 

“‘M not.” 

“Get up.” 

The last thing Arthur wanted to do was stand up. His legs were weak, and his cunt was sensitive from all the teasing and the eventual orgasm. But he could see that Ludwig wasn’t going to take his complaints for an answer. So he pulled the vibrator from inside of him and handed it up to Ludwig before using the wall to pull himself up. His body felt heavy, but he was slowly starting to warm with arousal again from the way Ludwig looked at him. Leave it to him to get him all worked up again after all that effort. 

“Back against the wall.” 

A soft huff and Arthur did as he was told, leaning against the wall and spreading his legs a little. Cum dripped from between his legs, leaking down and leaving a shiny trail across his thigh. He watched as Ludwig messed with the controls on the vibrator, eventually setting it at a low speed. He felt empty inside, his walls suddenly pulsing with arousal at whatever Ludwig had planned for him. 

“Rub your clit,” Ludwig instructed, handing the vibrator over to him. Arthur swallowed and nodded, reaching down and rubbing the head of the vibrator against his nub. It was still sensitive, and it really didn’t take much for him to be twitching under the pleasure of it. His eyes were fixed on Ludwig in front of him, who was fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants. Ludwig was hard when he pulled his cock out of his pants, and Arthur’s mouth watered with the knowledge that it would soon be inside of him, stretching his walls and making him moan.

Arthur’s hips pitched forwards into the vibrator as Ludwig rubbed himself to full hardness and stepped forward. Ludwig reached out, tugging Arthur’s pants down the rest of the way, one leg being freed while his pants and underwear stayed caught on the other ankle. The position felt a little degrading, but everything about this situation was. Of course- that's what made it so hot. Arthur allowed his leg to be lifted, hooking around Ludwigs waist as the bigger of them lined himself up. "Stay quiet, hm? I don't want to be interrupted." 

When he finally pushed into him, Arthur sucked in a breath, biting down on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning. He'd tried his hardest to be quiet up until now, and he wasn't going to let that be spoiled just because Ludwig had a nice thick cock that felt like it was going to split Arthur in half every time they fucked. Arthur continued to rub his clit with the vibrator as he was fucked, feeling weak and dizzy and fucked stupid before Ludwig had even picked up the pace. And when he did, pushing his back even harder against the unforgiving wall of the stall, he let out a needy moan. 

They froze. The hand that wasn't holding up Arthur's leg drifted up, pinching Arthur's chin in a hard grasp. 

"What did I tell you?" 

"T...To stay quiet…" 

"And did you?" 

Arthur shook his head weakly, meeting the others gaze. He could tell how clearly his boyfriend was enjoying this, fucking him stupid and commanding him to be quiet the whole time. Lud let go of his chin, only to reach down and take the vibrator from him and slip it into his pocket. Once more, Arthur couldn't fight a loud noise in complaint.

This time, Ludwig was less forgiving- a quick slap across the face. Not enough to leave a mark or enough to really hurt, but enough to silence Arthur. They both liked it, and they both knew it. 

"Are you gonna be quiet?" 

A droopy nod. "Yes, sir." 

"Good boy." 

And he was moving again. Pushing deep inside of him with each thrust, stretching him open until he felt like he wouldn't be able to handle it anymore. Arthur's hands slid up and under Ludwig's shirt, tracing over faint chest scars before reaching around and clinging to his back, digging blunt nails into his skin as he fought to keep himself silent. He was clearly having a much harder time with that concept, clamping his mouth shut and biting his lips to swallow moans of his boyfriends name. Whereas Ludwigs noises were kept at low, arousing pants that came out as hot breaths against Arthur's skin. The threat of being caught, the feeling of Lud inside of him and his breath against him was nearly enough to push him over the edge again. 

What did finally make him cum is when his chin was gripped with that same demanding hold as before, but this time his mouth was pulled open. 

Then Ludwig spit in his mouth. 

That was new. Honestly, it kind of matched all of this. Getting fucked half-clothed in a public bathroom. It was dirty and degrading and the  _ Good boy  _ Ludwig whispered after he swallowed it did him in. He came for the second time with a silent whimper, his skinny body jerking hard on the cock still inside of him. But Ludwig wasn't done, continuing to fuck his cunt for a few moments before he came himself, sucking in a deep breath and riding out his orgasm against Arthur's walls. 

When they both caught their breath, Ludwig pulled out, leaving a sticky trail of Arthur's cum on his cock. 

Slowly, the Brit reached down and resituated his pants, pulling them up over the sheen of cum and sweat on his thighs. Normally he'd have the decency to clean himself up a bit, but he could tell by his boyfriend's face that he wanted him to sit in his own filth for the rest of the day.

Fucking sadist. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only thing i've ever felt embarassed about posting asfgfds


End file.
